Journey To The Center Of Hell
'Journey To The Center Of Hell '''is the eighth episode of ParodySponge. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sandy Cheeks *Satan *God *Jesus Sandal (cameo; voice only) *Squidward Tentacles (cameo) *Patrick Star (cameo) *Sheldon J. Plankton (cameo) Plot SpongeBob travels to Hell in order to save Sandy. Plot "Gah! We have to get Sandy back!" SpongeBob shouted. "No, we don't," Squidward said dryly. "What?! Yes we do!" SpongeBob proclaimed. "Why?" Patrick asked. "Patrick! I can't believe you'd ever say such a thing! Sandy's my sex slave- I mean, uh, she's our friend! We have to save her!" SpongeBob said. "You do realize you guys are still stuck in my cage, right?" Sheldon pointed out. "Pft, I don't need to escape this cage to get into Hell. All I need is a knife!" SpongeBob grinned. "But you don't have a knife," Squidward said. "Oh, right," SpongeBob realized. Suddenly, a gigantic fart came out of Patrick's ass. SpongeBob then fell to the ground. "Oh, fart jokes. ''Of course. This show has hit a new low," Squidward ranted. Suddenly SpongeBob appeared onto a platform made of clouds. In front of the sea sponge was the Gate to Heaven, behind him was the clouded stairway to Hell. Suddenly, God appeared. "Okay, you're going to Hell," God said. "What?! But I am a good noodle!" SpongeBob said. "You masturbate! That's a sin! A very horrible sin! Your body isn't'' really'' your's, it's really mine. That means it's for'' my'' pleasure, not your's!" God shouted, kicking SpongeBob down the stairway. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he shouted until he eventually ended up in Hell. He slowly got up, eyes widening at what he saw. It-It wasn't possible. SANDY WAS HAVING A DINNER DATE WITH THE DEVIL! Hey, it's better than watching this show. Right? "Oh, hey SpongeBob," Sandy waved before turning back to Satan. "Friend of your's?" Satan asked. "No, just an idiot that broke my rocket," Sandy answered. "IDIOT?! Sandy, I thought we had something special! Why the hell are you having a dinner date with Satan?! He's evil!" SpongeBob shouted. "Actually, he's not. God's the true evil one. You see, Satan used to be one of God's angels. However, God was getting out of control. He was sending people to Hell for absolutely no reason - like being romantically attracted to the same gender and not believing in him. So, Satan planned to overthrow him. Unfortunately, God found about this plan and kicked off Heaven. So now he's the leader of this place," Sandy explained. "That's bullshit! Complete bullshit! Everyone knows Jesus is our true savior! He'll understand! Why, I bet me getting sent down here was all a big misunderstanding! Here, let me call him right now!" SpongeBob denied and took out his phone, dialing 777-7777. "Yo, Jesus. So your dad sent me to Hell. Now, I forgive him. We all mistakes. I'd just like to get my rightful spot in Heaven like I belong," SpongeBob said. "SpongeBob, my man! Er, sponge. So lucky you called me at the time I did! I was'' just'' about to sell this number to Da Nerd! But no, that totally wasn't a mistake. You're a sinner, man. Er, sponge. SPONGE SINNER!" Jesus replied, the phone call then ending. "He hung up on me!" SpongeBob gasped. "What did I tell you? He's a jerk," Satan shrugged. "No! I refuse to believe it! God is not a jerk! He's the creator of the universe! He's the kindest person on Earth!" SpongeBob stated. "God doesn't live on Earth, SpongeBob," Satan pointed out. "EXACTLY!" SpongeBob said. "What...?" Satan asked, giving Sandy a confused glance. "I have no idea," Sandy said, a deadpan tone in her voice. "ALRIGHT! Enough of this unholy bullshit! Sandy, we're getting you holy again!" he shouted, grabbing her arm and dragging her up the stairway. "HEY! That's my girlfriend!" Satan shouted angrily. "Girlfriend?! So, you are dating him! Sandy, I can't believe you would get on me like that!" SpongeBob whimpered, his eyes filling up with tears. "We were never dating!" Sandy growled. Satan glared at the sponge, whipping out his phone and dialing 911. "Hello, police? Yeah, a sea sponge's kidnapping my girlfriend," he said. "Sandy! You've committed adultery! Now we've really got to get you to Jesus!" the sponge announced, continuing to run up the steps and finally arriving in Heaven. "We've made it! We're in heaven!" he cheered. "HEY! Get off my clouds, kids!" God shouted. Trivia *Jesus' phone number being 777-7777 is a reference to the holy number, 777. **Him stating that he was just about to sell the number to Da Nerd is a reference to the user's infatuation with the number 7. Category:Episodes Category:ParodySponge Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:ParodySponge Episodes Category:Pages with red links